She is a tragedy
by Strawberry Aresnic
Summary: Very messed up, crazy story. Read a risk! Oneshot. The grammer is terrible, but I did that on purpose, so dont leave comments on it.


1

that was the first time you saw her. her lips were purple, so purple, they appeared to be bruised, he never understood why. her hips jutted out, collar bone popping out, she was to thin for it to be healthy, but she didnt care. her eyes were deep, holding secrets of her broken heart, the deep eyeliner she wore, black eyeshadow highlighting just how empty those pits of brown really were. brown? were they even brown? he cant remember. you dont care. she's smoking. the way her lips twist around the cigarette makes him twist in his seat. her fingers are like apple slices. thin and her nails are red. you can smell her from where you are, six chairs away from her, diagnally, staring, turning so much your back has begun to hurt. shes so beautiful she could be ugly. and so you stare. she's talking to someone, he's standing in front of her, moves and blocks your veiw. damnit, your so pissed off, who the fuck does he think he is? you turn, seeing her, so uncaring, she is. her black hair is up in the messiest bun ever, pieces escaping, falling around her hollow cheekbones, and small sholders. you cant get over how fucking small she is, can you? finally, her mouth is moving, chapped lips moving so beautifuly. the cigarette is stomped out under stellito heels, and she stumbles away.

that girl is a_ tradegy_, but you still want her, don't you?

2

you see her again, two days later. sitting on top of a stone wall, so beautiful. her hair is down today, messy, ratted, cut so unright. still so beautiful. wearing the same dark makeup, you begen to wonder if she ever even takes it off it's always so smuged, her chapped lips are covered with blood red lipstick, it almost looks as though her lips are bleeding, her eyes, oh her eyes, still the same, her eyelashes are thick with mascara, you wonder why she wears so much make up. you never could get her off her mind since you saw her two days ago, could you? she's uncaring again, you wonder what she thinks about at night. shes a mystery. the cigarette shes holding between her to thin fingers is brought to her mouth, and your staring. she knows your staring, it does not go un noticed. finally she looks at you. you stand and stare, mouth agape, who is this girl? you think she's the most amazing, beautiful, thing youve ever seen in your life. shes wearing blue but it doesnt look blue, its almost grey. her stellito heels match. thats when your **girlfriend **comes out, grabs your hand, asks you who your friend is, but you dont answer. she jumps down. thats when she spoke for the first time. her innocent, broken, voice that cuts you like glass. (_thats when you fell inlove with her.)_

"call me Tinkerbell because I have magic fairy dust."

3

you were at the mall with your friends when you saw her for the third time. her lips were green today, she wore jeans and a plain white shirt, the same smuged makeup, and her hair was curly, but it was such a mess. you walked towards the table she was at, and sat down at the table to her right. anything to be closer to her. your friends all joked around while you simply stared at the girl. her smuged lipstick, showing her purple lips underneath. you wonder if maybe its just lipstick stained, and thats why its purple. you dont know what it is about her, but you have the urge to touch her, hug her, ask her why her lips are purple, and why her makeup is always smuged. you wonder if she cries after she puts it on. your friends ask you why your staring, you shrug and say she's beautiful. they laugh and tell you to go talk to her. you shake your head. you have a girlfriend, you cant do this. feel this urge for a girl youve never even spoken to a girl whoose name you dont know. they stand up and walk to her, asking her what her name is, your embaressed. but she smiles, and when she answers you wonder if she's obbsessed with Disney because she says;

"call me Cinderella because i lost my glass slipper, but no one returned it." and walks away, leaving you to stare.

4

one day she is walking up and down your street at midnight. she has on bright blue leg warmers, and a bright blue tanktop. it shows you how small she really is. her hair is up again, in the same bun it was in the second time you saw her. her makeup is the same, expect her lips are blue today. you walk out and straight up to her.

"its you." you said stupidly, thats when she giggles, and then she grabs your hand and pulls you away. throwing you into a black car and getting in the drivers seat. she starts driving. you dont know who she is, where shes taking you, or what your even doing. but you find that you dont really care, because shes smiling right now. so you let her take you where ever the hell she wants.

finally she stops and your surrounded with trees, as usual in this small town where its always raining. but right now, its not. and shes got the music blaring, the car doors open, and shes holding a bottle of vodka as she dances to the beat of the music. youve never seen something so beautiful. so again, you asked her what her name was. she confused you by slowly saying;

"Cindy stared into space, as the yellow dots clouded her vison, she smiled as she sipped cyanide."

5

two days later she showed up again, pulling you by your hand and this time, as you watched her bright smile, that didnt reach her eyes, you begun to smile yourself. she was wearing a bright green tanktop, and bright blue leg warmers. her hair was up again. her lips were silver. she put you in the car, her small hand wrapped around yours. she took you to her house.

"why are your lips purple?" you asked while you watched her grab a small box. she laughed, the sound ringing throughout her bare room. only having a bed, dresser, and desk with little things on them. her walls were white, and you felt so safe with her, didn't you? but you couldnt explain why, even if you tried. she smiled at you.

"because Cherry sewed them shut, so id keep her secrets, and I had to tear them out." but you didnt know what that meant, so you didnt answer, instead you looked at her, wide eyed and head tilted. she was odd. but her smile made up for it. she pulled out a little clear bag with green stuff inside, when you asked her what it was she said 'magic' and a silver pipe that matched her lipstick.

you got high for the first time in your life with her that night.

6

she giggled, she was so high. today her lips were bright red, she was wearing a yellow shirt and a purple skirt. you got high again today, even though you still didnt know her name, and she didnt even know yours, you were at her house for the second time in a row, and having the time of your life. she was so amazing.

"why is your makeup always smuged?" you asked her as you watched her inhale more of the magic. she handed you her little magic holder and grabbed something from her bedside table before looking back to you. her eyes were red, from all the magic she inhaled today. you thought it was pretty. she smiled at you again, and you melted. she smelled like wonderland.

"because Iris stuffed her past into my eyes, keeping it hidden, but it leeks out all the time." you told her she says pretty things and inhaled her magic and your phone went off in your pocket. you handed back her magic holder and pulled out your phone, laughing when you realized it was your girlfriend. you answered it, and in the background the beautiful girl yelled out hello.

you got yelled at and accused of cheating when your girlfriend realized you were alone with a girl.

7

you spent the night with her a night after you were accused of cheating. you didnt mean to stay the night. then again you didnt mean to do allot of things you did. you watched her break up something pretty, and white with a sharp razor blade that day. and then she lowered her head, and she pulled the pretty white powder into her nose. you asked her what she was doing.

"its magic fairy dust i got from peter. it makes you fly." so you leaned forward and snorted her fairy dust. and then she drove you to a cliff, you watch the water smash the cliffs as you drink what she called 'star tears' from a clear bottle, it burned going down, but when she flung herself off the cliff, in her bright green bikini top, and short denim shorts, you didnt care.

"tell me your name" you screamed down at her, throwing the empty bottle into the trees and jumping into the water with her. she giggled and swam towards you, wrapping her arms around your sholders.

"call me Cheshire, because we are all mad here, and Alice tippy toed into a rabbit hole, and ate magic cake."

she kissed you that night, and it felt like the star tears, it burned, but in a good way.

8

you wake up under her dull brown sheets, covered in sweat. shes next to you, inhaling more magic. you cant really remember what her jutted hip bones felt like under your hands, or what her collar bone felt like under your lips, or what she tasted like. so when she looks at you, and her makeup is smuged even worse then normal you say the only thing on your mind.

"Kiss me." she smiles and sets her magic down, turning and straddling you. your skin burns with her every touch, and slowly, oh so slowly, she leans her purple lips down to kiss you. she was like magic, and you love every second of it. her tounge slips inside your mouth, you feel like you could just die. it feels that good. she smelled like tradegy and tasted like misery.

her body feels so fragile under your hands, your scared to break her. you pull her lips from yours for a second. "please tell me your name." she giggles and keeps giggling lowly, as she trails kisses on your neck, down your chest, her hands moving the sheets from your body, her warm breath on your hips as she replies.

"call me Snow White, because the world is a poison apple, and i'm swallowing it whole." and she kept kissing you.

9

shes driving. driving you to your girlfriends. so you can break up with your girlfriend because you cheated on her. on the way she holds your hand, and her lips are covered in glitter. for the first time, you take your eyes off her lips and look at her body. instead of just how small it is you really notice everything else about her.

and you notice the little white ribbions on her arms, legs, a few on her collar bone, and her wrists. it scares you. there are so many. what could be so wrong in her life that she would do something like that? why didnt she just let her magic save her? or her fairy dust? or her star tears? why would she bring one of her fairy dust razors to her own skin?

"why did you do this?" you ask as you trail some of the white ribbons. she looks down at her arm for a second, and the car pulls to a stop. she turns to you, all smuged makeup, glitter lips, and crazy words. you never understood a single thing she said, but they always sounded so pretty, you loved her words. but this was a new level.

"because i had to bleed out some of the magic, and fairy dust i got from peter before it exploded inside of me."

10

after you broke up with your girlfriend, there was your fairy tale girl waiting for you. she took you back to her house, you inhaled more magic, and fairy dust, even drank a little bit of star tears before you kissed her purple, glittery lips. this time it felt even more amazing without the nagging guilt in your head.

later you watched her as she drew a pretty picture. you remembered the first day you saw her, what was that, a week ago? it wasnt long. but you were sure you fell inlove with her. after she drew the picture she straddled you, and begged you to hurt her. she trailed her apple slice fingers down your bare chest as she begged, you noticed how her makeup contrasted her pale skin.

"break me. tear me down. make me beg for more. make me bleed. fuck me so hard i cry." she whispered against your neck. and you obeyed, you hurt her, you destoried her. but she was slowly destorying you, weither you knew it or not, she was secretly tearing you down, breaking you, and you thought she was magical. you asked again what her name is.

"call me Sleeping Beauty, because your kiss woke me up."

11

you watched one day as she coughed and sputtered on her magic, but you were to high to do anything to help, so you just watched as she coughed and giggled. it was funny to her, she didnt care that her chest hurt, or that you were freaking out and hoping she wouldnt die. she was always okay as she swallowed her magic. her lips were normal, purple.

thats when you noticed red ribbions on her arms. they were so red, and you thought maybe, just maybe, it was an effect of peters magic, but you knew it wasnt. she had made another ribbion to escape from exploding from all the magic and fairy dust that peter gave her, you wondered if youd explode from it as well, and if youd have to carve ribbions into your skin. so you asked.

she giggled when you asked and assured you, only she needed the ribbions. you wondered why only she needed the ribbions. they were pretty on her, the white ones and the red ones, but why would she need them? why is only she going to explode? why is she such a msytery. you still didn't know her name. so you asked yet again.

"call me Pocahontas because i can talk to spirts, and empathize with animals."

12

that was the last time you asked her name. you watched her move her black lips and stared at her smuged eyes as you inhaled her magic, and she snorted her fairy dust so that she could fly tonight. you wanted to fly as well, and it was your turn to get the fairy dust, and hers to get the magic. she traded you, and you begun snorting it.

"im going to fly sooo high tonight, thanks to peter." you commented. and then you smiled as your noticed the fairy dust on her lip, you licked it off. then she dragged you downstairs to her kitchen, and pulled out something from the frige, as you leaned on the counter, waiting for your flight to happen. sometimes the fairy dust took so long to work.

"here." she handed you something, "when you eat that, you will either grow big, or tiny. we will be like Alice, and maybe we can fall into a rabbit hole, and live with people who are just like us. wouldnt that be amazing?" you watched as she rolled her head back, grinning as she took a huge bite of it, and then she walked to grab some cups. she poured things into them.

she handed you tea and called herself the Hatter.

13

"Cherry walked along the yellow brick rode in stellito heels that clicked against the broken pavment, she remembered when she drunk tea with the Mad Hatter, inhaled magic and fairy dust with Peter, swam with the mermaids, played hide and seek with the lost boys, she thought of the time when she broke Cinderellas glass slippers, and kissed Auroras savior, she smiled when she remembered taking a bite out of Snow Whites apple, and the time she stole the Beasts flower, tearing the petals from it as she stole Belles big yellow dress, she remembered eatting silly cakes with Alice, and pulled on her hair. she laughed when she thought of the time she took Ariels mirror and broke it on her wall. and when she flew on the magic carpet with Jasmine. Cherry took Cindys cyanide and drank it as quick as she could, and then she cut her wrists so she could bleed out her magic and fairy dust, watching as her beautiful yellow blood painted her purple skin and fell onto the yellow brick rode, dripping out of her skin like the acid rain fell from red sky above her. Cherry thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world, and then she blacked out."

thats when you realized that this girl is, in fact, _a tradegy._

14

the day after, you decided it was enough. no more magic. no more fairy dust. no more star tears. no more purple lips. no more her. you didnt even know her name for fucks sake. and here you were, listening to her pretty words as though it was true. clearly there was something wrong with her, if you couldnt tell already. you told her you couldnt be friends with her anymore

but not after you looked at what color her lips were. _orange. _she stared at you, and then her eyes filled with tears. she never did shed them, though. you told her that she needed help, the words that came out of her mouth were not right, she wasnt sane. you begun to cry and she held you as you realized everything. and as you did, you told eachother you loved one another.

you remembered when you first saw her purple lips and your heart broke. you never helped her. you let her get worse. you knew the things on her wrists werent _ribbions _she was **cutting herself. **it wasnt _magic _you inhaled, it was **weed. **it wasnt _fairy dust._ it was **cociane. **it wasnt _star tears_, it was **alcohol. **this wasnt wonderland, or neverland. and you told her you loved her again.

neither of you spoke. you simply kissed her, careful not to cut yourself on her sharp edges, and then you left the morning after.

15

it was a month later when you saw her again. she looked different this time. her hair was cleaner, healthy, so was her body. her hips and collar bone didnt jet out as bad, and she was wearing normal clothes this time. a simple tshirt and jeans. her eyes werent as dark, you noticed as you freely stared at her, she stared back. and you remembered all the things she said.

but the biggest stand out was that she wasnt wearing heavy, smuged, black makeup. she had on light makeup, and white eyeshadow. she truly was beautiful, you had always noticed that, though. it was weird not seeing the girl you use to know, you missed the nights you spent at her house, even if it was just a short amount of time you still missed her so much.

she walked towards you. "my name is Leah Clearwater. im not in wonderland, nor am i in neverland. i do not have fairy dust, i cannot fly, i do not inhale magic, i do not drink star tears. i dont even know the name of the guy i love." she smiled at you.

"my name is Embry Call. i am not in wonderland, or neverland, i dont have fairy dust, cant fly, dont unhale magic, dont drink star tears, and i finally found out the name of the girl i love." you smiled back. you fell inlove all over again.

16

_Cherry walked down the yellow brink rode in a fluffy white dress, her stellito heels clicked against the broken pavment. she stole Cindys cyinide, and sipped it as she walked, following ahead to her happily ever after she never thought she would get, thought Cherry smiled at you as you stood and waited for her. she was still the most beautiful thing youd ever seen. though she was hardly in wonderland, and no where close to neverland, you were good enough to make her feel as though she was. _

_after you married her, sometimes Cherry sat in the bathroom and mumbled crazy things to herself as she inhaled magic and sprinkled fairy dust while you were at work so that she could fly with peter. even though Cherry was happy, loved, and loved her life now, even though she was okay, and living just fine...sometimes..._

_Cherry liked to go to neverland and wonderland, to drink tea with the Mad Hatter, and eat cakes with Alice._

_"and she tapped her heels against the rotting wood of the tree, and pushed Alice into the rabbit hole, falling soon after, she sipped cyinide on the way down, carving ribbions into her wrists so she wouldnt explode from the magic and fairy dust Peter had given her, and she wondered if Chesire would still remember her after having been gone for such a long time."_


End file.
